Say Goodbye
by Destiny A. Rosewind
Summary: Ryou/Bakura breakup fic... contains Charecter Death... Romantic ending.


_Author's notes: I have no clue where this fic came from don't kill me. It's Slash and depressing.  If you love Yugioh slash fics please join: My Yugioh slash list…_

_http://groups.yahoo.com/group/yugioh_slash/    That way we can still enjoy Lemons… __J_

_Say Goodbye._

_By: Dani Rose._

_  
Take a bow, the night is over  
This masquerade is getting older  
Light are low, the curtains down  
There's no one here  
[There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd]_

Ryou Bakura buried his head into his pillow, crystal tears cascading down pale cheeks. 'Yami… Why?' he thought. More tears spilled over as he convulsed with sobs. He removed the Millennium Ring from his neck and threw it far away from him. Of course, his Yami was probably to busy shagging Yami Yugi by now to notice.  'I thought you loved me.' As the tears continued and as his heart bled and broke, the memory of the first time they admitted their love each other surfaced, a moment of pure bliss tainted by the vision of what he had just seen, burned permanently behind his eyelids.

  
_Say your lines but do you feel them  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [no one around]  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star  
[One lonely star you don't know who you are]_

**"I love you, Ryou." Bakura whispered, trailing kisses along his neck. **

**Ryou moaned and whispered back, "I love you too Yami." **

But then today, he went over to Yugi's house… And Bakura and Yami Yugi were naked, their lithe forms wrapped around each other.  

"Why?!? Bakura why?" Ryou screamed.  Luckily his father was gone, so he was all alone with no one to hear him shout. _  
  
  
__I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye_

Bakura slipped into the bedroom somewhat nervously. 'I never meant for him to find out like this. Ryou, I'm sorry… Please forgive me' 

"I'm sorry. I never meant for you to find out like that. I don't know what happened…. After we admitted our love for each other and we made love I was scared.... And with Yami Yugi, it's just sex, no emotion whatsoever… We still hate each other," Bakura tried to explain, voice filled with emotion. 

"And that's supposed to make it okay?" Ryou screamed incredulously. "Get out of my life, Yami Bakura! I never want to see your face again! I don't care if you die! In fact I hope you die! And take the damn ring with you! I wish that my father had never found it! I wish I had never loved you! Go to Hell!!!!"

"Ryou…" Bakura pleaded, hurt that, even back when he was a total ass to the boy, Ryou had never yelled.    
  


"Just get out of my life!!!" Ryou roared, turning away before Yami could see him cry. 

  
_Make them laugh, it comes so easy  
When you get to the part  
Where you're breaking my heart [breaking my heart]  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown  
[Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown]  
Wish you well, I cannot stay  
You deserve an award for the role that you played [role that you played]  
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star  
[One lonely star and you don't know who you are]  
  
_

"Goodbye then," Bakura whispered. 'I made the biggest mistake of my life… Ryou, please forgive me one day.' 

Instead of disappearing with the Ring, Bakura merely vanished inside it. The Ring stayed behind Ryou's desk drawer where it had been thrown.  The days went by, and Ryou began to slowly heal, though he avoided Yugi and the gang, even after Yami Yugi apologized.  He did, however, make other friends; soon he was able to pretend to be happy, and no one seemed to realize just how depressed he was. 

  
_I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye_

About three months after the big breakup, Ryou was cleaning under his desk when he came across the Ring. Sighing, he slipped it in his pocket. "I'll take it to the nearest pawn shop."  

'Ryou, no…' the Ring spirit thought. 'I know how to love now… I'm sorry. I don't want to say goodbye…' 

Ryou began to walk to the pawn shop, lost in thoughts of his Yami.

*Flashback*

**Ryou was home alone and scared; it was thundering outside, and he began to whimper. Suddenly, a bright flash of light came from the Ring his father had given him, and the 6 year old was knocked onto the floor as an older boy came out of the Ring.**

**"Hi! My name is Ryou Bakura who are you?"**

**Frightened at seeing a younger mirror image of himself, the Yami smacked the younger boy and smirked when the boy started to cry. He vanished into the ring.**

**Ryou rubbed his cheek, sniffling. 'He seemed scared of me.'**

*End Flashback* 

That had been the only time his Yami had ever hit him; his Yami could be sarcastic and cold, but he was never physically abusive towards Ryou. 

Ryou was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the red corvette speeding down the street he was crossing, but the Ring spirit did. //Ryou! Get out of the way!// Yami Bakura screamed over the connection he hadn't used for months.  Ryou looked up horrified, but fear glued him to the spot. 

Realizing that Ryou wasn't going to move, Bakura came out of the Ring and pushed him out of the way.  Ryou landed hard on the concrete.

  
  
_Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
  
__All the world is a stage [world is a stage]  
And everyone has their part [has their part]  
But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
How was I to know you'd break  
[You'd break, you'd break, you'd break]  
You'd break my heart_

Bakura bit back a scream as the speeding car slammed into him. He only had time to save Ryou, and the pain sliced through him like knives. //I love you Ryou… I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you.// He sent the love he felt pouring through the link before he collapsed. 

"Yami! No!" Ryou grabbed the hands of his former lover and the man he still loved.  The driver called for an ambulance on his cell phone and an ambulance was on its way. "I love you… You can't die."

Bakura opened his eyes. Pain filled chocolate eyes met tear filled ones. "Fate  always has been cruel to me. You love me and I love you, and now we have a chance to be together and I have to leave you. I love Ryou… I always have and I always will. I told you I'd protect you."  Bakura's eyes slid shut, and the last thing he heard was Ryou sobbing as he took one last shuddering breath.  "Yami… Why? Why? Why did you have to die saving me?"

  
_I've always been in love with you  
[I've always been in love with you]  
Guess you've always known  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
Say good-bye_

Ryou collapsed near the freshly dug grave, staring at the words with a bitter smile. "Yami Bakura, Beautiful Darkness. Rest in peace."   'I don't know how to live with out you, so I won't live.' Ryou laughed insanely, the death of his Yami had broken him.  He grabbed the knife he'd taken from the kitchen and plunged it into to his chest. Gasping, he shut his  eyes as he bled,  the life flowing out of him, crimson rivers onto the fresh grave and white granite stone.

_Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
Say good-bye_


End file.
